1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for placing soil into cells for use in connection with transplanting crops. The apparatus for placing soil into cells has particular utility in connection with weaving tape into a grid of cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus for placing soil into cells is desirable for agriculture, particularly in preparation for planting. Modern agriculture calls for the most crops per acre grown in the shortest time to maximize yields. Before reaching a kitchen, salads and vegetables start as seeds. Seeds in a field take time to germinate and sprout while exposed to insect and environmental risks. Saving time and reducing risk, modern agriculture starts vegetables in trays within a greenhouse. The vegetables occupy one-inch square cells up to two inches deep arrayed in trays. The vegetables grow in a greenhouse during the last stages of winter. Within a week of seeding, vegetables form roots strong enough for transplanting. Once the vegetables reach a vibrant seedling stage, a grower takes the seedlings from the greenhouse and transplants them into a field as soon as weather allows. Typically, the vegetables are transplanted from their cells and trays by manual or mechanized methods. The cells and trays remain behind as waste and cause additional expense in collecting them from the field.
The use of planting systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,331 to Stoever discloses a planting container and method of making the container. However, the Stoever '331 patent does not weave tape into a grid of cells, and has further drawbacks of coiling for stability and reinforcement for durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,055 to Sunaga et al. discloses a continuously assembled set of pots for planting and transplanting seedlings. However, the Sunaga '055 patent does not form pots by weaving, and additionally does not avoid use of an adhesive.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,558 to Huang discloses an automatic transplanting system that transfers seedlings from a tray to larger pots or a field. However, the Huang '558 patent does not fill cells by the tray with soil, and cannot weave tape into a grid.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,990 to Armstrong et al. discloses a method and apparatus for making soil plugs. However, the Armstrong '990 patent does not form individual cells but rather whole trays, does not weave tape, and cannot mold soil without a binding resin.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,763 to Shannon et al. discloses a plant growing medium made of scored fiberglass. However, the Shannon '763 patent does not use tape woven into cells, and cannot carry soil within the fibers.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an apparatus for placing soil into cells that allows weaving tape into a grid of cells. The Stoever '331 and Sunaga '055 patents make no provision for weaving tapes into cells. The Huang '558 patent does not fill individual cells with soil. The Armstrong '990 patent makes no provision for molding soil alone. The Shannon '763 patent makes no provision for using tape.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved apparatus for placing soil into cells that can be used for weaving tape into a grid of cells. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the apparatus for placing soil into cells according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of weaving tape into a grid of cells.